Propiedad de Akashi Seijuurou
by Ana McCartney Baskerville
Summary: ¿¡Qué le pasaba a él mismo! ¿Es que acaso era un masoquista?, porque al otro día, al verse en el espejo, y leer: "propiedad de Akashi Seijuurou, porque yo soy el único y absoluto dueño de Kouki", fue inmensamente feliz... AkaFuri


¿Eh? ¿Qué era eso de ahí? ¿Acaso era una cicatriz aquella marca en el cuerpo de uno de los jugadores que ella había moldeado con sus manos? Ahí, en el abdomen, muy bajo, asomándose por el borde del traje de baño rojo. Aguzó la mirada para distinguir, y ver, que en efecto, lo que había ahí era una cicatriz. ¿Cuándo se había hecho tal corte?, debió darse cuenta.,. Frunció el ceño.

—Furihata-kun... ¿Dónde te has hecho esa herida? ¡Santo cielo! ¿Y esos horribles moretones en el cuello? —dice la muchacha que se encarga de entrenar el equipo de Seirin. El muchacho palideció aterrado, como si le hubieran mencionado el espantoso recuerdo de haber visto un fantasma. Luego, su reacción fue aún más rara. Aparte de que las piernas le comenzaron a temblar, y sudor frío le resbalaba desde la frente, había enrojecido hasta las orejas. Se le notaba claramente nervioso y avergonzado. Riko alzó una ceja, pero que cosa tan rara... Sin imaginarse que por la cabeza del castaño pasaban como película las obscenas imágenes eróticas de un pelirrojo lamiendo su cuello, comiéndoselo a besos, mordiendo hasta dejar marcados sus dientes, restregando sus cuerpos y susurrando en su oído seductoras y sofisticadas palabras que le hacían estremecer; sentir que en cualquier momento se desplomaría. Mordiendo su oreja, deslizando sus manos con parsimonia bajo la ropa que comenzaba a sobrar. Una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole la espina dorsal. La sonrisa sádica del otro muchacho, y sus ojos heterocromos destellando de pasión y lujuria. La piel erizándose ante el suave y desesperante contacto de las yemas de sus dedos, acercándose cada más, tratando de sentir al otro. La habitación a oscuras apenas iluminada por la tenue luz que se colaba por la ventana. Uniendo sus labios en violentos pero elegantes besos llenos de deseo. Unos dientes mordiendo su labio inferior, uniendo sus lenguas y jugando un juego peligroso en el que era dominado, por completo, por la presencia abrumadora de su acompañante. Restregándose uno contra otro, y las manos ágiles tocándole... ¡Dios! ¡Tocándole de aquella forma tan descarada y lasciva! Sintiendo su cuerpo morir de calor, los gemidos escapaban sin control por su boca, por los dedos deslizándose por sus muslos y masajeando su intimidad sin duda alguna, por la lengua que hábilmente lamía su torso, delineando los músculos y deteniéndose en los pezones para lamer y morder, succionar.

Gemir, besar, lamer, restregar, tocar... Entonces sintió el filo helado de unas tijeras cortando su piel, dolor, y sangre escurriendo... ¡Akashi estaba demente! No tenía ni la menor idea de cuánto dolía eso... Y se atrevía a tomarle con amor la mejilla y retirar las lágrimas con su dedo pulgar... De esa manera tan intensa, mirándole con esa mirada que tanto le intimidaba, aquella mirada que era ley absoluta, de esa manera tan indescriptible, cuyo dignificado, Furihata no podía ni imaginar. —Kouki... —Susurrando suavemente en su oído y volviendo a be...

—¡Furihata-kun! ¿Me estás escuchando...? —un aura terrorífica de ira rodeó a la muchacha, y en ese momento sintió que le daba más miedo Riko que Akashi...

—¡Lo siento! ¡No me mate, por favor, entrenadora! —suspirando resignada observó más detalladamente. ¡Letras! ¡Eran letras!

—¿Huu? No me digas que lo hiciste tú mismo... ¿Qué dice? —si alguien no supiera el antecedente de esta situación, creería que es totalmente impropio y comprometedor el hecho de que Riko se le aventara y le bajara el traje de baño lo suficiente para ver qué rayos decía la misteriosa cicatriz. Furihata se quería morir:

—"Propiedad de Akashi Seijuuro, porque soy el único y absoluto dueño de Kouki" ... —Riko sintió que se traumaría de por vida ante tal revelación. Vamos, no todos los días que uno de tus jugadores mantiene una extraña relación sexual medio sadomasoquista con el capitán de La Generación de los milagros. Todo el equipo, se quedó parado y estupefacto con los pies como si fueran anclas en la arena de la playa, en la que hasta hace poco jugaban alegremente. En eso momento Kouki sentía que se moriría ahí mismo... Oh, realmente quería que se lo tragara la tierra en ese instante. ¡Como deseaba desaparecer para siempre! ¡Dejar de existir! ¡Estúpido Akashi Seijuurou y su cuestionable estado mental! ¡¿Por qué tenía esos fetiches raros tan psicóticos?! Es más, ¿¡Qué le pasaba a él mismo?! ¿Es que acaso era un masoquista?, porque al otro día, al verse en el espejo, y leer: "propiedad de Akashi Seijuurou, porque yo soy el único y absoluto dueño de Kouki", fue inmensamente feliz...


End file.
